You Don't Know What It's Like
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: AU. Homunculi vs Alchemist. When Greed, and Envy devise a plan to destroy them, will Envy remember the plan, even when falling for the enemy? Meanwhile Greed is emotionally damaged, and it seems he'll never recover. Edvy. EdxEnvy. GreedxLust. GreedxSloth.


Me: Don't own FMA xD (Epic fail)

* * *

Envy laughed happily, flicking a strand of his long green hair, back behind his shoulder. Without wasting any time he quickly plunged himself to jump into the backseat of the pitch black Lamborghini, that was conveniently waiting of his arrival.

"You're actually on time for once!" Envy said loudly enough for the driver to hear.

Greed rolled his amethyst eyes, not moving a muscle, hands loosely around the steering wheel. Adjusting the rear view mirror, smirking at the other boy.

"Hey what gives! Drive!" Envy growled, scowling at the older man.

"We have to wait for Sloth! Damn." Greed retorted.

Envy almost hit himself for his stupidity.

"Oh right, she came here with me." He muttered.

With nothing to do for a few minutes, the green haired boy quickly ended up thinking of a question that had been bugging him for a few days.

"Don't you miss the old days Greedy?"

"What are you talking about?"

Envy smirked, folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes, just to piss him off. About ready to answer, when the passenger seat, of the car flew open, and the other violet eyed teen got in. In a hurry much. Sloth was breathing a bit heavy, currently out of breath at the moment, which stunned them a little, unable to understand the incoherent words that came from the girls mouth.

"I said drive dammit!" She finally gasped.

Greed didn't have enough time to respond, when a bullet had broken a piece of his back window. Envy jumped a bit, not expecting that sudden event, looking at the bullet hole, before scowling as he saw who had the honor of being the bastard who had shot it. Ducking down, reaching under the seat, his hand grabbing what he had been searching for.

"We got company Greedy." Envy said simply, as him and Sloth switch places.

Envy now being in the passenger seat, looked over at Greed, motioning his head towards the direction from where more shots had emerged. Envy turned his head back, looking to Sloth who was also searching underneath the seat, grabbing a .22 Caliber Pistol. Giving Envy a few bullets, and loading her own. Envy grabbed them, falling back into his seat, and immediately started to load his gun up, glancing at the driver with a sadistic smile.

"Looks like Mustang thinks his little pansy ass gang can compete with us?" Envy scoffed.

Greed smirked, slowing down the car a bit.

"Heh, he thought wrong." Greed said.

Envy used the pistol, to smash the window, because it looked cool to him. Sloth had already began shooting without him, and Envy felt partly insulted, and complimented. She was a fast learner, for one that just joined the gang.

"Greed. Slow down a little more!" Envy shouted, once he did that had brought better opportunities.

Envy had already broke the windshield, seeing the driver of the other crappy car.

"Looks like it's a blast from the past. Long time no see Kimbley!" Envy growled a bit.

Greed scowled dangerously, snatching the gun away from Envy, swerving the car just enough to drift it, and shit the remaining bullets directly at Kimbley, hearing a scream of pain, satisfied the amethyst eyed man got back onto the right track of his driving, smirking when he looked back, seeing the car had crashed, and was now burning.

"Damn. Nice touch with the fire, wonder how Mustang will take his shitty car being wrecked." Envy grabbed his gun back, looking at Sloth. "Did you do it?"

"Oh well yeah, that was too easy. Until that I saw that traitor."

Greed gripped the steering wheel more tightly, glaring at the road ahead of him, his eyes growing cold.

"Don't mention the 'Traitor' around him." Envy scolded a little.

"Oh no. Go ahead Envy! Just go the fuck ahead, and tell her!" Stepping on the brakes, Envy flung forward a bit, Greed's chest the wheel, knocking the air out of him. Sloth was overall shocked.

The green haired boy coughed a bit, but quickly regained his self composure. Giving him a questioning look, before his facial expression softened only slightly. Leaning back int his seat, placing his hand on Greed's shoulder, feeling the other man's heartbeat incredibly off. This always happened, and Envy knew Greed couldn't keep himself in the dark forever, he had to move on eventually. Maybe Sloth would understand? Although Greed despised Envy trying to help him, he wasn't weak dammit...he was just emotionally, damaged, and beyond repair.

"It was a couple months back. Greed, and this chick in our gang used to go out." Envy sighed heavily. "He loved her, but she was just using him. Not to mention- Ugh forget her!" Envy snarled.

Sloth looked over at Greed, then to Envy. Deciding to keep the subject alone for now, Lust could tell her what happened. But at the moment, Roy's Gang was the top priority.

The Alchemists.

Envy had occasionally cracked a joke about how they're name was dumb. The Alchemist was the typical gang, except it had a more superficial way to join. Beating the shit out of the guy, and gang banging the chicks. Roy of course was the main guy to go after, since he was the main leader. But little did Mustang know, they had already lost this so called war.

Besides the alchemists were the Ishvalans, but they weren't much a threat anymore, seeing as the Alchemist would quickly see that their mouths were to be shut, and their gang would simply retaliate, and make their lives hell.

The Homunculi were going to defiantly win the war.

That was final.

Once they reached their base, as they would call it. Envy slipped out of the car, and went inside quickly, he was tired. Greed had some windows that needed replacing to remained outside. Sloth didn't know where to go, after this mission, she was suppose to be initiated.

"Go to Lust." Greed told her with a shrug.

When Sloth had reached Lust, who immediately smirked.

"We'll do you're tattoo tomorrow. So how did it go?"

"Greed, and Envy got into some weird mood when I mentioned a traitor."

Lust didn't seemed all that fazed, and let out a deep breath, her mind racing, thoughts reeling, and literally making her sick to the stomach.

"So this is the tattoo you'll be getting." She swiftly said, pointing to her own.

"Don't change the subject."

"Alright it all started when Greed, started dating this girl Barricade..."

Greed grinned happily when he saw what Envy was wearing. That short skort, and tight top that he would rarely wear.

"So we got the plan all played out right?" He asked to make sure.

Envy nodded, smirking wickedly.

"I know. I have it all remembered. I go into one of their parties, distract the big boys, and the others sneak in, and destroy everything The Flame Pony has!"

The violet eyed, green haired teenager, waled through the doors of Roy Mustang's home, which was a small mansion, but big enough to throw a huge party. His Ourboros Tattoo, was barley visible in this lighting, so that just made thing all the more easier. Envy winced at the song of choice that was currently blaring through the speaking, cursing Roy to hell with his bad taste in music. Until his thoughts were rudely interrupted by some guy who had smashed into him.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry-"

Envy glared at the short blonde in front of him, and tried to shove past him. When it didn't work, Envy got extremely pissed off.

"What's the magic word?" The boy asked.

"Move the hell out of the way fucktard? No? Then I don't give a shit!" He hissed, walking away.

"Did a pretty face actually call Edward Elric a fucktard?" A familiar voice said.

Mustang.

Good that bastard didn't recognize him. He was probably drunk, seeing as he fell asleep on the dance floor.

"Edward Elric, that's a gay name." Envy laughed.

"Oh yeah, and what's your name!" Ed scowled, this dude was pissing him off.

Envy turned around to face Ed, grabbing the other boy by his braid teasingly tugging at it, causing the blonde to blush.

"Envy Ouroboros." Envy whispered, pressing his lips against Ed's slightly.

With that being said, Envy simply smiled innocently before walking away from Edward.

The Alchemist gulped a bit nervously.

"He's so being my future bitch." Ed thought.

* * *

Me: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD Review I guess  
if you wanna o.o? I don't control you xD


End file.
